dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Osamodas/Intelligence/Critical Hits/1
Introduction An Intelligence Osamodas build, which focuses on Critical Hits. Characteristics # (Optional) Scroll Intelligence to 101. # Scroll Agility to 101. # Raise Intelligence as high as you want. # You should also aim to fully scroll all your other stats, Spells * Lv. 1-11: Raise Ghostly Claw to 5. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Summoning of Gobball to 5. * Lv. 22-28: Raise High-Energy Shot to 4. * Lv. 29-38: Raise Bear Cry to 5. * Lv. 39-48: Raise Toad to 5. * Lv. 49-58: Raise Crackler Punch to 5. * Lv. 59-68: Raise Feline Movement to 5. * Lv. 69-78: Save points then raise Summoning of Bwork Magus to 5. * Lv. 79-88: Save points then raise Summoning of Crackler to 5. Also unlearn Summoning of Gobball and then raise Wand Skill to 5. * Lv. 89-99: Save points then raise Summoning of Red Wyrmling to 5. * Lv. 100+: Raise Ghostly Claw, Bear Cry and Wand Skill to 6 as soon as you can. After that look to raise all of your key spells to 6 as well. Equipment Sets ;Battle Set *1~19: Young Adventurer Set For the 40+ Intelligence and 40+ wisdom. A decent battle set. *20~46: Gobball Set For a decent amount of Intelligence. It's also got the added bonus of +1 AP from the full set bonus, +1 summonable creature from the hammer, as well as numerous other bonuses. Get a Farmer Moth-Eaten Mittens as well if you need more summons, or Mental Ring for more Intelligence. *46~81: Red Scaraleaf Set combined with Kam Assutra Amulet + Soft Treering or God Rod + Gelamu is good for a decent amount of Vitality and Intelligence as well as +1 AP and more range and summons. If you can afford it, a Fire Kwak Set is an alternative with the bonus of +AP and MP. *81~98: A custom set which contains Lullibye and Hooded Cloak might work well for you as well, especially if you do not have much Vitality. *98~100: Feudala Set: One of the last Intelligence sets which it is worthwhile to consider getting. It's won't last you a particularly long time, and unless you are active in PvP, you probably will not be able to equip the shield. However with 8 AP and 5 MP as well as some decent int it's definitely worth thinking about. *100~130: Use a custom with Dora Bora and Nettlez, the usual Intelligence set up. Don't forget your summons though. *130~190: Soft Oak Set as per usual for Intelligence builds. *190~200: The heavenly Stringsecticide Set. Everything you want from a set and more. Weapons Mostly Hammer * Lv. 1-34: Don't worry about using a weapon. * Lv. 35-53: Use a Toh'Lo Hammer. * Lv. 54-111: Again don't worry about a weapon. If you want one for fighting get a Clearing Balgourde or an Excellent Kings' Staff. * Lv. 112-144: Use a Creizy-Stufh Wand. * Lv. 145+: Use The Xyothine Leveling Guide * Lv. 1-9: Train in Incarnam. * Lv. 10-16: Train in Astrub Rocky Inlet. * Lv. 17-26: Train on Boars and Prespics. * Lv. 27-53: Train on Treechnids. * Lv. 54-99: Train on bigger mobs of Treechnids or Fungi Masters.